hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hotel Transylvania 4/@comment-95.178.135.57-20190906190937
It doesn't matter who I'm talking to, it matters what you do after HT4? Will you make a feature film about Felix the rabbit? Directed by Annette Langen. The main cast are written here. Elijah Wood gives voice to Felix the rabbit Selena Gomez will be Sophie, Felix's owner, make her a lower person in the movie as you did Felix. Julia Roberts will be Bonnie, Sophie's mother, Jimmy Kimmel will be Ken, Sophie's father, just keep Bonnie and Ken high, Justin Berfield will be Julius, Jansen Panettiere will be Nicholas, and Kylie Rogers will be Lena, Sophie's brothers and sister, and the three must be lower like Felix and Sophie. The villain in the first movie is Donald Trump, the president of America who is played by William Shanter, and there is his colleague Michael Cohen who plays him, Tobey Maguire, and he is worse than Trump. Make new characters in the Felix rabbit movie, whatever, and people... Felix is a bunny toy, not an animal that President Trump views him as such, for example, a rodent, a hairy man, a rat or something. Felix the rabbit is coming in 2023. It will be announced by Sony Pictures and Columbia. You know, the movie Felix the rabbit looks like Peter Rabbit Felix the rabbit is Peter Rabbit, Sophie is Bea, and Donald Trump is old Mr. McGregor. After the first Felix the rabbit movie, there is a second sequel named Felix: Zerolution (a.k.a. Felix 2) Make new characters in another movie, maybe tourists, new rabbits like Felix, Chrisetta whom Felix fell in love with, Chrisetta has a family, has a mother Zoe and a father Donny, Chrisetta is a slave to the evil ship captain Henry Morgan, he is angry and hates rabbits, surfing by the waves and tourists poisoning them with their booze of white rum, it's alcohol, and Morgan's recipes are called rumtest. Initially, the captain had a daughter, Lola, who separated her body with a saw like a magician does in a circus, and the captain also has Mary Morgan, she loves rabbits and the captain hates them, and wants revenge to kill them... with traps. Morgan's trap on ship is electricity that will fry the rabbits and turn them to ashes, Morgan considers the rabbits animals, and Mary considers them friends, Felix and Chrisetta must find a way to get rid of the insidious Captain Morgan, say, set traps around his cabin, such as rat traps, and they put sharp darts outside. When Mary found out that Morgan had attacked the rabbits, she told him that Felix and Chrisetta were innocent, she rejected him and broke up with him. You have to do it. Please. And another sequel will come in 2026. The villain in the second movie is Captain Henry Morgan, played by Jeremy Irons. Mary Morgan plays Kate Winslet, Coco Jack Gillies plays Chrisetta, Amy Poehler plays Zoe, Bill Hader plays Donny, and Ariel Winter plays Lola Morgan, and she has to be lower than Felix and Chrisetta, and as far as Zoe and Donny go, they have to be tall. Do everything I tell you!